


Criminals

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [108]
Category: Raffles (TV 1977)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'I just wanna be a criminal with you'
Relationships: Bunny Manders/A. J. Raffles
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Gwyn for her feedback and to Rose Lerner for posting about _Raffles_ on twitter!


End file.
